Ren the Hedgehog (SFF)
Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Ren en la saga Sonic Fanon Fighters. Para ver información acerca del personaje en general, véase Ren the Hedgehog. Ren the Hedgehog 'es un personaje que aparece en Sonic Fanon: Star Fighters y en Sonic Fanon Fighters: Dimensional Slaughter, en ambos juegos como un personaje inicial. Se caracteriza por su hablidad de controlar el agua. Sonic Fanon: Star Fighters Ren es un personaje inicial en este juego, un personaje caracterizado por el hecho de que todos sus ataques tienen como principal elemento el agua. Ren ocupa la décimo sexta posición en la Tier List y el primer lugar de la Tier D, lo que lo hace uno de los peores personajes del juego. Apariencias Ren tiene dos apariencias la cuales son: Normal El diseño normal viene del diseño en general de Ren. Alternativo Este diseño viene de su rediseño para la serie Strange And The 7 Time Emerald. Frases ''"The power of water is the best" "What I see is you dead" "You thought me dead? Ha!" "What!?" Ataques -Normal: Water Bullet -Especial Normal: Speed Wave -Especial Lateral: Aqua Shuriken -Especial Hacia Abajo: Whirlpool -Especial Hacia Arriba: Waterjet -Final Attack: Seaquake Madness Sonic Fanon Fighters: Dimensional Slaughter Ren regresa en este juego siendo un personaje inicial una vez más, esta vez Ren tiene una nueva apariencia, la apariencia de su remake. Ren ocupa la treintaidosceava posición de la Tier List y la séptima posición de la Tier C. Si comparamos al Ren de SFSF con el de SFF, podemos decir que fue notablemente mejorado. Frases Al ser escogido '''Trust on me! Durante el combate Take a water Charge! Feel the drops in the air I'll never feel like this! Final Attack I'm changing!! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!! Burlas What i see... Is you dead (Normal) You're the best, Ren, yes you are (Hacia Abajo) The power of the water is the best (Hacia Arriba) Victoria You thought me dead? Ha! There's a new hope, guys! Derrota Wh-What!? Oh... I lost... Ataques -Normal: Fish Splash -Especial Normal: Water Dash -Especial Lateral: Aqua Shuriken -Especial Hacia Abajo: Ocean Smash -Especial Hacia Arriba: Waterjet -Final Attack: Water Ren Sonic Fanon Fighters: Madness Collision Se ha confirmado que Ren volverá a ser un personaje inicial en la tercera entrega de la saga, por ahora no se sabe mucho acerca de él, pero se ha prometido que Ren será notablemente mejorado en esta entrega, sus ataques han sido revelados el 7 de marzo. Ataques -Normal: Splashy Bullet -Especial Normal: Water Wave -Especial Lateral: Aqua Shuriken -Especial Hacia Abajo: Whirlpool Smash -Especial Hacia Arriba: Waterjet -Final Attack: Seaquake Madness -Unleashed Attack: Water Ren Sonic Fanon Fighters: Uncore Ren se ha confirmado como un personaje inicial de nuevo, esta vez en su nuevo diseño en Waterfront, teniendo su diseño en The Heroes como traje alternativo. Por ahora sólo se sabe que tendrá varios motivos diferentes a la anterior entrega. Ataques -Normal: Knock Snap -Especial normal: Water hammer. -Especial lateral: Wet lock. -Especial hacia abajo: Seaquake. -Especial hacia arriba: Aquatic pressure. -Final Attack: Absolution. -Unleashed Attack: Tsunami Ren. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Sonic Fanon Fighters